


A Snippet Of The Snap

by Rhidee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot speak of what i have experienced, to get to this country, to reach the point i have!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snippet Of The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a mood but then got my time cut off and lost my drive, so here it is.

"Hasn't my work alleviated your pain? Has everything I have done for you been for naught?" 

"Yes Eliza, you have done nothing! Is that what you want me to say? To denounce all you have done for me, to toss away your kindness? I have never made the choice to feel the way i have, i have never decided to walk the path of these dark moods and this unquenchable lust to be worth something in my useless life! Eliza i had nothing, no riches as you, no fame as Washington, no flame as Laurens, nothing! My own brain and my own tears, which have sweep me to the Americas and to a place where i can be worth something! And still you wonder why i thirst for worth, as if i'd be satisfied just another worthless person to be used. I will not find contentedness in fantasies of grander when i could reach and grasp my own legacy!"

"Alexander you have a legacy, here with the children, you should be satisfied with these loving people around you. You have grasped enough, your hands have turned greedy and your mind blind to peace!"

"Eliza you don't understand, you haven't seen what i have seen, done what i have done, you would be content as a simple slave, as you have never lived as if you were one! You see peace in a house and a family, i shall find peace when i am remembered, when people write of me years after i have passed, not for my passing, but for my living! I do not ask of the world any more. To request me to live a life of dullness is equal to asking me to hop into the flames of hell themself!"

"A slave's life is simple and fine, is it too much to ask of yo-"

"Yes Eliza, it is too much! For you see the simplicity without seeing the suffering, you glimpse in only the bright parts of such a life. You cannot speak of what i have experienced, to get to this country, to reach the point i have. I have not gained by giving away kindness as you have, i have not lived a life of politics, but rather of survival! You do what it takes to rise up. That is the way of the world. A lesson you, born into the lap of luxury, would know nothing of."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that both sides have good points, and that i dont intend to have either character be bashed. They both were different people, with different reasonings, and different flaws. They were not perfect, but they tried more often then not, and i admire that. That said, i'd love to see any comments on what you think, maybe i'll get inspirations to write a bit more, thanks for reading <3


End file.
